Tsunenaga Tamaki
Tsunenaga Tamaki was a major antagonist, the Promoter and de facto tyrant of Deadman Wonderland. In the anime, he's also the son of the Director. Appearance Tamaki has a fox or weasel-like appearance, being fairly slim and skinny. He has a narrow face on which is almost always a smile. His hair is dark grey and combed backwards, although there is always one strand of hair that is standing upwards. His hair is a little longer on his neck. He always wears a grey suit with a white, formal shirt, accompanied by a blue tie. He also wears glasses. Personality Under his calm, almost idiotic attitude, he is something of a sadist, caring nothing about the fact that he butchers dozens of prisoners every day for the sole purpose of gathering money or experimenting on them, or simply, and mainly, for his own twisted amusement. In sharp contrast with his cruelty, he enjoys playing with children's toys. He eagerly hoped for the death of the director to become truly the supreme ruler of the prison, and he devotes much of his time and resources in studying and experimenting on the powers of the Branch of Sin and its origin. History Before the Great Tokyo earthquake incident Tamaki was a reclusive and indifferent computer otaku who spent hours if not days secluded in his room, playing games, not caring anything even about his own family. On the day of the earthquake, his computers and game consoles were destroyed. The power was down, so he searched for the back-up generator. In his path, however, lay his mother, who cried for help. Tamaki, who was hurried to keep playing, ignored her and left her to die. When the generator was running, Tamaki realizes that his games were broken. This sent him over the edge of sanity and led him to engineer Deadman Wonderland as a gigantic game, so as to keep playing as he did before the earthquake. Plot Prison arc He first appears as a lawyer, "defending" Ganta Igarashi. He is the one who presented false evidence to the court, in order to get Ganta to DW. The next time Tamaki is seen, he is the promoter of DW. He talks to Makina about her attacking Yō Takami. He says that she didn't even explain the death sentence rule. Makina says it has no point in telling him and he quotes that Ganta will die in an accident at the construction site. She asks why it must happen so soon and Tamaki explains that he is the impatient type. Revolt arc It is later revealed that his sick game was really just part of his plan to kill the Wretched Egg. Nevertheless, when confronted by Hagire Rinichirō (in Toto's body), who revealed himself to be the real director of Deadman Wonderland, and made aware that he himself was no more than another pawn in his own game, Tamaki shot himself in the head as an ultimate assurance that this was his, and only his, game. Category:Characters Category:DW Staff Category:Dead characters Category:Male Category:Suicide